The Silence in the Family
by lovefranksherwood
Summary: Author: lovefranksherwood Summary: "My father's dead." It was a simple statement. Copyright: All characters from canon are not mine. No copyright infringement is intended. The characters not from canon are mine. Rating: Warning: Strong hints of child abuse. Also, talk of shooting. Spoilers: None


Denise stuck her hospital ID in her pocket and picked up Molly. Now where were her keys? She had just enough time to drop Molly at the hospital daycare and see her first patient. "Frank?" She called out through the house. Hopefully, her husband knew where they were. Keys! Keys! Keys! She scanned the dresser. Not likely. She rarely brought her keys to the bedroom. "Frank?" A little louder this time. She came down the hall, barely stepping over Molly's set of plastic keys. How ironic, she smiled. At the end of the hall she checked the bowl on the shelf by the door. No luck. "Frank!" Louder still. Why wouldn't he answer her?

Going straight to the kitchen she shook her head. "Frank, why didn't you answer me? I need help finding my keys. I'm going to be late for work." She scooted a glass that was precariously close to the edge of the counter. Keys, yes! Snatching her keys off the kitchen counter she turned to Frank for a quick kiss before heading out the door. It was then she paused. Her husband stood facing her, his hand still on the phone. His face was a mixture of confusion. And when he met her eyes rarely seen vulnerability. "Frank?"

"My father's dead." It was a simple statement.

"Honey…" Denise put Molly down. She moved to her husband and put her hand on his arm. "Your Dad? What happened?"

"He was at a café in Paris and…and someone shot…him…"

"Oh, Frank…" Denise's brow furrowed as pulled her husband against her and wrapped her arms around him. "I am so sorry." One hand went to the back of his head and her other hand rubbed his back. "I don't know what to say…what can I do?"

"They're bringing Mom to Mercer."

"Frank?" Denise pulled back to look at him. "Anna was hurt, too?"

Frank's voice was very soft. "She was hit, too."

"Did they tell you her condition?" Denise's mind was racing. "Why would they bring her here? When?"

"I don't know." Frank snapped at Denise. "Dee…she could be…be…"

"No, honey, don't go there…let's just slow down. I promise you everything's going to be okay." Denise squeezed his hand. "Let me make a call." She pulled out her cell phone, searched for a number and dialed before moving toward Molly who was busy pulling pots and pans out of the cabinet. After talking for several minutes Denise ended the call. She turned to Frank who was only staring blankly in her direction. "No one will tell me anything. Let's go down there and get some answers." She quickly filled a glass with water and had him drink some of it. Then, she picked up Molly, her purse and keys and directed Frank to the car with a hand at his back.

"Hello?" Michael answered the phone while at the same time zipping his PT uniform jacket. He had been on his way out the door when Claudia Joy had yelled for him to get the phone.

"Michael…" Denise was glad to get to talk to Michael himself.

"Denise…hey…hang on a minute I'll get Claudia Joy."

"No, Michael…" Denise spoke quickly. "It's you I wanted to talk to."

Michael stopped what he was doing and listened. He didn't like how Denise sounded. "Is everything okay?"

"Frank's not going to be at work today. He wanted to be sure you know how sorry he is for the short notice."

"Okay…" Michael relaxed a little. "Is he ill? He must be miserable for him to take a day off."

"Michael, his father was killed last night."

Michael held his breath. "What?"

"His father was at an outdoor café in Paris and someone shot him."

"Denise, I don't know what to say. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know right now, Michael. We're at Mercer. Frank's mother was hurt too and they're bringing her here."

"They're bringing her here from Paris?" It didn't make anymore sense to Michael than it had to Denise and Frank.

"They just put us in a private waiting room and told us someone would speak to us." Denise sighed. "I told Frank I would step out and call you."

"Do they have any idea who did this? Do they think it was random or…" Michael paused. "Were they the targets?"

"I can't think about that, Michael."

"Do you want me to make a call, see what I can find out?"

Denise couldn't hold back the tone of exasperation. "I don't care, Michael!"

"It was his job, Denise. Colin Sherwood made a commitment to this country."

Denise voice leveled but only a little bit. "My only concern is making this bearable for Frank."

"How's he doing?"

"He's focusing on how his mom is doing. I think he's in shock over his dad and not really feeling anything."

"Do you want me and Claudia Joy to come down there?"

"I appreciate that Michael, but it's going to be hours of sitting right now while we wait for his mother. I'll call you a little later. I may need Claudia Joy to pick up Molly at daycare and keep her tonight."

"Anything…just let us know. Tell Frank we're thinking about him."

"Thank you, Michael. We'll talk later."

Denise closed her phone and slipped back through the door of their waiting room. She paused at the door. She couldn't believe where she was and what was happening. An hour ago the only thing on her mind had been finding her keys and getting to work. Now her family was faced with the likely murder, the word made her shudder, of her husband's father and were waiting to hear about his mother's injuries. They had been informed that Anna had been flown from Paris to DC and after a brief stop there would be brought to Charleston by medical transport. It was clear that this was highly out of the ordinary. Due to the life she led bringing Anna to DC might make some sense, but to bring her so soon to Charleston was a cause of concern. Denise worried that she, Frank and Molly would soon be involved in this, whatever this was.

Denise sighed. Her own parents crossed her mind. What if it were her father? The thought of losing a parent to violence made Denise sick to her stomach. Should she call her parents? What if they somehow heard about this? Denise decided to wait. Those questions were not the most urgent. Right now her focus had to be Frank and how he was handling this.

She turned her attention to her husband sitting at the table that was in the center of the small room. This room made her nervous, it always had. It was one of the rooms where they put families who were going to receive the worst news a hospital could possibly deliver. But since they had already received that news she assumed they were put here for the privacy. Information could be exchanged here without the worry of being overheard. Information, that was what they needed.

Moving to the table she sat down next to Frank. The food in front of him sat untouched, the coffee absently held in his hand. Gently brushing her fingers along his temple she spoke softly. "I wish you would eat. I know you were ready to go to PT when we got the call. You always eat at your office afterward so you must be hungry."

Frank shrugged. "Coffee's enough."

Denise looked over the scrambled eggs and toast that the hospital cafeteria had brought them. "I can get you something else if you'd rather have it." She knew that eggs sometimes made him nauseous.

"No…thanks…I just want to sit…"

"It'll be awhile till your Mom gets here. Is there anything we need to do? I mean I don't …know what is appropriate."

"Mom will have instructions when she gets here."

Denise nodded. She wondered how many times Frank had been left in this situation, waiting to be told what to do where his parents were concerned.

"Honey, your mom's going to be fine." Denise let her hand rest on his back.

Frank glanced around like a doctor might walk in. "Why won't they tell us anything?" The coffee almost slipped from his hand.

"The staff here may not know very much." Denise set out to distract him. "Michael said to call him if we needed anything or if we wanted him and Claudia Joy to come down and wait with us. I told him we were okay for now, but I could call him back if it would help you to see them."

Frank shook his head. "It's okay. General Holden has meetings today…"

"Honey, they'll be here if you need them…"

Frank took a sip of coffee and stared absently at the door.

Michael set down his bag containing a blueberry yogurt and a chocolate éclair before he took off his PT jacket and draped it over a chair. On his secure line he dialed his contact at the DOD and left a message about what he wanted. After he hung up the phone he poured a cup of coffee and sat down with a report, preparing for a wait. Nothing ever moved quickly. He hoped to hear back by the time he and Claudia Joy went to the hospital daycare to pick up Molly, so he was shocked when his private line rang after only two bites of éclair.

Michael answered the phone. "That was quick!" He expected to hear some retort.

Instead a booming voice he didn't quite recognize came through. "General Holden?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"General Martin Ramirez."

"Yes, sir." Michael almost jumped to attention even though he was the only one in the room. It was rumored that General of the Army Martin Ramirez was the main source of intelligence for the Gang of Eight.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you inquired about the death of Colonel Colin Sherwood."

Michael's mind raced. "I'm his son's commanding officer. Just trying to give the family some closure, sir."

"That's not your job, General! Your job is to take orders and obey them!"

Michael swallowed hard. He was not used to being the subordinate. "Yes, sir."

"You'll make no further inquires into Colonel Sherwood's death. And if you do I'll see that you're demoted down till your own unit won't recognize you! Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

"Good." And the phone went dead.

Michael hung up his phone, his eyes narrowing. Just what was this?

When Frank came through the doors to the trauma room, his mother gave a weak smile. "Frank…sweetheart…" She reached out her hand to him.

"Mom." Frank took her hand. He held it only long enough to bend down and get his arms around her.

Anna hugged him as tightly as she could manage. "Everything's okay. It's not as bad as I look, I promise."

"Mom, what happened?" Frank finally pulled back and sat in the chair close to her bed.

"The bullet went straight through my shoulder. No damage to the bone at all. And the other one only nicked my head. Just a mild concussion. I'll be out of here in a couple days."

"Mom…"

Anna shook her head. "No…" Her lips pursed together. "You know the drill, Frank. You know better than to ask."

Frank didn't meet her eyes. "What about Dad?"

A hint of a tear glittered in Anna's eyes. "He didn't suffer, baby. It was over in an instant."

Frank nodded. "Will we get to see him?"

"No, you know that, too." Anna decided to continue. "DOD has his body. After they gather information he'll be cremated. His ashes will be scattered at an undisclosed location."

"Can there be a funeral?"

"Frank, you're trying my patience…" Anna stopped. Perhaps a little too much of her husband had rubbed off on her. "There can't be any outward acknowledgment that your father has passed. We can't take the risk of damaging operations that are underway."

Frank nodded.

Anna covered his hand with her own. "But you and I and Denise can have our own little service of remembrance. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Anna understood her son's need to grieve. "There's a few things you need to hear?"

Frank nodded again. "Did you talk to…everyone?"

Anna nodded. "I didn't talk to them, but they received calls. Calleigh sends her love. She's not going to try to come here. You know it's difficult for her to travel alone with her wheelchair."

When she didn't continue Frank did for her. "Parker and Lanie?"

His mother didn't even hesitate. "No. Family obligations."

Frank nodded for the third time. He stood abruptly. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'd love some tea, baby…" She held his arm until he made eye contact with her. She nodded and squeezed his hand.

Frank left for the cafeteria, needing to be anywhere but there. Anna shut her eyes, as tears filled them.

Frank made it down the hall, pausing at the window, before memories overwhelmed him.

"Daddy…" Six-year-old Frank Sherwood ventured into the dining room where his father was reviewing a black binder of documents.

"What?"

"Where's Mommy?"

"Out."

"When will Mommy be home?"

"I don't know."

"Will she be home before I have to go to bed?"

"I don't know."

"I want Mommy!"

With no warning Frank's father backhanded him hard across the mouth. "What did I tell you about whining?"

Frank's lip quivered, dangerously on the verge of tears.

"I better not see you cry!" His father turned his full attention on his son.

Frank shook his head, a mask of submission leveling his emotions.

His father glanced at his watch. "You best get on to bed."

"Yes, sir."

"Is your room clean? I still plan to do inspection tonight!"

"Yes, sir."

Frank's father followed him. "I trust you did a better job than yesterday on the bed."

Frank stopped inside the door and nodded nervously.

His father's eyes narrowed as he scanned the room. Resting on the bed they stopped. "Every corner must be smooth and tight!" His jaw clenched as he focused on the one tiny wrinkle on the bottom left. Jerking the covers off down to the bare mattress his father slammed them to the floor his voice rising to a yell. "How many times have I showed you how to do this? Why can't you get it right? And you know you are not to leave this room in the morning until everything is perfect!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Frank had trouble speaking.

"You're sorry? Is that all you have to say?" His father pointed to the covers. "Get over here and fix it!"

"Yes, sir." Frank approached, a cold chill running through his body.

"Fix it NOW!"

Frank picked up the covers and struggled to get them on straight and tight. His father watched, frustration and anger rising.

Realizing nothing he could do would please his father Frank backed away toward the wall.

"When are you going to learn?" Frank's father advanced on him, snatching up a plastic coat hanger as he came.

"Frank."

Caught up in the helplessness and pain of the memory Frank took time to register the voice.

"Frank!" A hand touched his arm, setting off a violent jolt that almost sent him leaping into the window. "I'm sorry…Frank?"

Not being able to hide the rapidity of his breathing Frank turned to the concerned face of Claudia Joy. "Claudia Joy…" He said her name to prove he was okay.

"Are you okay?" She kept her hand on his arm. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I was just…" Frank searched for plausibility.

"You looked like you were a million miles away." Claudia Joy's voice lowered. "I'm so sorry about your father. Was he who you were thinking of?"

Frank almost shuddered. He managed to nod, not knowing what else to do.

"I hope your memories can give you comfort."

All Frank could look was trapped. What could he say to this?

Claudia Joy immediately sensed how uncomfortable he was. She spoke again. "How's your mom?"

"She had surgery on her shoulder. They say no damage to the bone. And she has a mild concussion. There was just a little nick on her head."

Claudia Joy listened carefully to Frank saying the words. It was like he was repeating a military report. But the truth? His mother had been shot twice, one bullet had left a gaping hole in her shoulder and the other had sliced her head narrowly close to her eye, that much she had learned from Michael. How much practice had Frank had putting up a brave front about his parents' injuries? "Will she get out of the hospital soon?"

"I think so. She's going to stay with me and Denise." To Frank this sounded like the right thing to say.

"I'm here to pick up Molly."

"Molly?"

Claudia Joy's brow creased. Frank was not himself. He clearly needed some looking after. "I'm taking Molly home with me tonight. Denise thought the two of you might want to stay with your mother."

"Yeah…we will…"

This time Claudia Joy clearly frowned. "Frank, are you sure you're okay? Do you need some water? Maybe we could sit a few minutes."

"My mother asked me to get her some tea." The bad feelings were slowly crumbling and the need to flee diminishing. Forty-seven year old Frank's mind was accepting that his father really wasn't there.

Claudia Joy smiled, hoping to get him to relax. "Can I at least walk with you to the cafeteria?"

"Sure." Frank noticed the worry as Claudia Joy watched him out of the corner of her eye when they began the elevator ride downstairs. "Thank you for keeping Molly. My Mom will feel much better with me and Denise here."

Claudia Joy masked her concern. "Make sure you get some rest."

Frank nodded as the elevator door opened and let them off outside the cafeteria. "We'll pick up Molly in the morning."

"No rush, Frank." Claudia Joy gave him a quick hug and kiss. "You know I'm here if you need anything. I'm sure this is a little overwhelming. I'm available anytime to listen."

"Thank you." It scared Frank a little that he wanted to take Claudia Joy up on her offer right then and there. He could tell someone how he was feeling, someone who would just listen.

Claudia Joy watched how distracted he still was, deciding to give Denise a call later.

Claudia Joy finished with her doctor's appointment. She knew she should head straight to the daycare, pick up Molly and go home, but something was holding her there, something pulling her to get answers to questions she knew forgetting would be best. Claudia Joy paused at the door near where she had found Frank just hours ago. This had to be his mother's room. She would just go in for a moment, say how sorry she was for the loss the family had suffered and ask if there was anything she could do to make this easier. At first she had wondered if she would be intruding, but her curiosity had somehow gotten the better of her. She had long heard quiet rumor and innuendo surrounding Frank's family, but decorum and compassion had prevented her from asking of the source if any of it were true. She would just meet the woman who was part of so much unspoken army legend. Nothing was wrong with that. Taking a deep breath she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Holden."

Claudia Joy turned to face two military officers on full alert. "Yes?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but this patient's visitors are limited to immediate family."

"Really?" Claudia Joy's question came out more like an accusation. "And why…"

"Mrs. Holden?"

Claudia Joy looked to the elevator where Eddie Hall had just gotten off.

Eddie approached with an uneasy smile. "Is there a problem?"

"I was just looking for Denise Sherwood."

Eddie looked to his colleagues. "What is the location of Denise Sherwood?"

"Colonel and Mrs. Sherwood are in the cafeteria." One of the officers assured him.

"Thank you." Claudia Joy nodded to Eddie and headed for the elevator.

Eddie inwardly growled. He too could feel frustration. He had been asked to head up the guard for this room and to ask no questions. He knew that the situation involved the Sherwoods. If they had fully briefed him he could do his job better. He had not even been allowed to interview the woman in the room he was guarding. How did he know what to watch out for if he didn't know the whole story?

Frank stared at the board mounted on the wall behind the counter. Two columns listed the dinner menu, foods that could be cooked to order at this very moment.

"I think I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich." Denise spoke to the man who was slicing tomatoes.

"Would you like lettuce, tomato and mayo?" The man put down the tomato. "And we have white, whole wheat or pretzel buns."

"Lettuce, tomato, light mayo, whole wheat bun." Denise finished her order and looked to Frank. "Honey…the same?"

Frank shook his head slightly and continued staring at the board.

"They have grilled ham and cheese. Did you see that?" Denise tried to sound casual, but her goal was to get Frank to eat something, anything.

Her husband continued to stare at the board without a reply.

"A burger with bacon?" Now that would be tempting.

"No!" This time Frank snapped, fully shook his head and turned from the board. "I'm not really hungry, maybe I'll just get some coffee."

"Frank…" She moved closer. She knew that snapping was the way her husband protected himself when he felt out of control. "You really need to eat. How about some soup or even a bag of chips?"

"Hey…" Claudia Joy came up behind them. "Glad I found you."

"We're just deciding what to eat." Denise smiled at Claudia Joy. "I'm having a grilled chicken sandwich."

Claudia Joy nodded. "That sounds good; I think I'll have the same."

Denise refocused on her husband. "Frank, why don't you try one, too? Or you could just get chicken tenders. I bet they have spicy mustard sauce."

Frank simply shook his head and headed for the coffee station.

Denise sighed. "He has to take care of himself. All I've seen him eat today is two Oreos."

Claudia Joy looked concerned. "He's reeling from the shock of all that's happened. I was going to call you later, but I'll tell you now. Earlier I saw him outside his mother's room. I don't know what he was thinking about but when I touched his arm he nearly jumped out of his skin and it took awhile for him to calm down. He is not himself."

"I'm hoping they'll give his mother something to help her sleep and then we all can rest."

"Your sandwich, ma'am." The man approached the counter. "Would you like chips or a soda?"

"No, thank you. I'm going to get some apple juice."

"The bottles are in the case over there." He turned to Claudia Joy. "Would you like to order?"

"I'll have the same as she is having, except no tomato."

"And can we get a bowl of tomato soup?" Denise asked hopefully.

"We don't have any tomato soup in the grill area, but there's some microwaveable cans over in the cabinet near the chips and cookies."

"Thank you." Denise fixed the soup and then joined Frank and Claudia Joy at the table. She slid the soup in front of Frank who did his best to ignore it.

Claudia Joy looked up from her list when Michael came into the kitchen. "There's oatmeal on the stove."

Michael nodded. "Thanks. I'm starved." He got a bowl, scooped up some food, sprinkled cinnamon on it and sat down across from Claudia Joy. "Morning, kiddo." He smiled at Molly who sat in a booster seat on the other side of his wife.

Claudia Joy looked to Molly, too. "Molly takes after her daddy. She won't eat oatmeal either. I made her some pancakes."

Michael eyed his oatmeal.

Claudia Joy raised her eyebrows. "Don't even try it. I know you like oatmeal." Then she laughed. "Well, at least I know that oatmeal is what you're going to eat because it's good for you."

Michael took another bite. "What are you working on?"

Claudia Joy's voice dropped as events of the last day reemerged. "Michael, I want to have Frank and his family back here after his father's funeral. He and Denise don't need to have to worry about playing host. We can do that for him." She turned her list so Michael could see it. "I've made a list of food and a list of things that need to be taken care of."

Michael's face whitened as he gasped. "You haven't told anyone about your plans or even that Frank's father is dead, have you?"

Claudia Joy frowned. "No, Michael, what's wrong with you? It's up to Frank and Denise who they want at the service."

Michael sighed. "Claudia Joy, I know that Frank and Denise appreciate all you're doing for them, but there isn't going to be a funeral."

"What are you talking about, Michael? Of course there will be a funeral. Frank's father is dead."

"Claudia Joy, it's a little more complicated than that. It's important for the safety of others that Frank's father's death not become public."

Claudia Joy frowned. "What is he supposed to do, pretend it didn't happen?"

"Frank's father assumed the risk for his family. He knew what to expect and whether you want to accept it or not our compliance with what we're instructed to do is imperative."

Claudia Joy froze Michael with a look. "I talked to Frank at the hospital. Told him how sorry I am. Did that violate your orders?"

Michael searched for a way out of this before it became an argument. "You can say anything you want to Frank as long as you do it in private."

Claudia Joy wasn't buying it. "Have you talked to him, Michael? He needs to sit down with someone."

Michael flashed back to his conversation with General Martin Rameriz. "Claudia Joy, I don't think the army wants me sitting down with Frank."

"Maybe the army should be checking on him and his family then!"

"Claudia Joy, you know I would do everything I can for Frank, but we're dealing with issues here that could be of national security."

Claudia Joy breathed out. "I'm sorry, Michael, I'm just frustrated." As it disrupted their conversation, Claudia Joy got up to get her cell phone. "Hello."

"Claudia Joy, it's Latasha. I just heard that Denise isn't going to chair the FRG fundraiser this weekend. She doesn't answer her phone. Is she okay?"

Claudia Joy measured her voice before she spoke. "She's fine. Just needed a little family time. I'm going to take over for her." Claudia Joy knew she needed to change the subject. "Do we have enough food donations for Saturday?"

"Yeah, we're set. Maggie and I counted everything yesterday."

"Thanks. So there won't be many last minute details for Friday's meeting."

"Just to review the seating chart."

"Good." Claudia Joy moved to the table to make a note to pick up the seating chart from the Office of Protocol. "I'll introduce the speaker. I got the notes from Denise. Call me back if you think of anything else."

"Will do. You, too."

Frank reached out and touched her shoulder.

Anna spun around, relying on every instinct she had to make a judgment. Seeing it was her son, she blew out a terrified breath. Flinching from the pain in her shoulder, Anna grabbed his arm and almost shook him. "Didn't I teach you not to sneak up on me!"

Frank looked down at her hand holding the pen aimed at his chest. Why did he do something to upset his mother. "Yes, ma'am."

Anna maintained direct eye contact. "I could have killed you!"

"I'm sorry; it won't happen again."

Anna sighed. She touched Frank's cheek. "I'm sorry, too. I'm just…I'm a little jumpy and that's not good."

Frank nodded, wondering just exactly which part of her life being jumpy made the worst. "We brought Molly. Denise has her down in the sunroom. We thought you might want to walk down there."

Anna smiled. "I do. I can't wait to see my beautiful granddaughter."

"She's a lot busier than the first time you saw her. She's walking now and curious about everything."

"Reminds me of a little boy I knew." Anna winked at him.

Frank grinned. "You spent many an hour trailing after me."

"Baby, I spent many a day trailing after you. Anything you came in contact with you wanted to know what it was and what it did. And your favorite words were 'me do.' You were helping me stir pancakes at two years old. You didn't want to eat the pancakes, you just wanted to stir the batter."

"It's Joan. I'm going to take this." Frank pointed toward the hall.

Denise nodded. "Take your time. Me and your Mom will visit."

Anna looked back to Denise. "Joan?"

Denise handed Molly another crayon. "Colonel Joan Burton. She was the Garrison Commander here before she retired and moved to Baltimore with her husband, Roland. I've been friends with him for years. He's a psychologist and I called him this morning to get his thoughts on how best to help Frank deal with all that's happened. And Joan has always been close with Frank. She wants to be there for him."

Anna frowned in spite of herself. "How much did you tell them?"

Denise kept herself calm. Her first concern was Frank, but she understood the need to be discreet. "I only told him that Frank's father had been killed. I didn't even tell him how."

Anna took her hand and squeezed. "I'm sorry…"

Denise returned the squeeze. "I know…I'm sorry, too."

"Joan…"

"Frank…" Joan could hear the pain in his voice.

"I have to tell you…" Frank hesitated. He had to get it out. She would know what to do.

"Frank, listen to me." Joan's softened her voice. "I already know. You don't have to say anything."

"How?"

"Denise called Roland this morning. She needed to talk to someone."

"I'm glad. I hate how hard this is on her."

Joan realized how easy Frank's reactions were to interpret and interrupted. "Denise has a great support system. What I want to hear about is how you're doing?"

"I've snapped at her a couple of times. Denise doesn't deserve…"

"Stop it, Frank! When Denise called Roland and said that you were internalizing this just like you do everything else I thought she was exaggerating. I thought that for once your pain would be about you! When something bad happens to you, you have to stop stressing about inconveniencing people. I can hear how bad you're hurting. Please let me help you."

"He's dead, Joan! I don't know how you're going to help me with that. I want him to come back and I want him to answer for all he's done. And I want to answer for the fact I didn't try harder to be his son."

"And you're still hanging onto the ludicrous idea that his actions are your fault."

"He was my father…" Frank's voice broke.

And so did Joan's heart.

"Denise?"

Denise turned to the door of the sun room to see Latasha standing there with her son. "Hello!" She smiled, but her stomach fluttered nervously. She was not in her usual hospital attire. Would Latasha assume Anna was a patient or would she wonder?

Latasha approached, seemingly oblivious that anything was out of the ordinary. She extended her hand to Anna. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Latasha."

Anna smiled convincingly and accepted her hand. "I'm Connie, a friend of Denise's." Shaking hands jostled Anna. She grimaced and gingerly touched the bandage on her head.

Latasha looked startled. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, just sitting here hurts."

"What happened?" Then Latasha paused. "Listen to me. I shouldn't be asking people what happened. It's none of my business. Please forgive me."

Anna smiled. "Don't think anything of it." She didn't pause. "Accident at work."

Latasha looked relieved. "I hope you have a quick recovery." She turned to Denise. "I'm glad to see you out. When you ducked out of the fundraiser I was worried."

"I have to work." Denise was surprised how quickly an excuse came to her.

"Oh…Claudia Joy said you were spending time with your family." Latasha sounded confused.

Denise almost panicked. "I plan to do that, too." She managed to smile.

Latasha smiled, too. "I'm just glad nothing bad is going on." She patted her son on the back. "Well, we best get home. Quincy is cooking and it's a new recipe." An idea hit her. "Sometime you and your husband should join us for dinner. Quincy makes a mean Louisiana Pot Roast. We'd love to have you."

"That would be delightful. And I'm sure Frank would love it." Denise caught the sippy cup right before Molly launched it into the air.

"I'll call you about dinner." Latasha said her goodbyes.

When Latasha and her son left the room, Denise turned to Anna. "Connie?"

"An alias I use quite often; it makes it easier to keep things straight."

"I hate lying."

"Believe me, it gets easier."

"It shouldn't."

"I'm not proud of it, Denise. It keeps me alive."

Frank put down his Oreos and milk and reached for the phone. He wanted to catch it before it woke his mom who was napping with Molly in her room. "Hello."

"Hey, it's me. Did I wake you, old man?"

Frank grinned. "No, you didn't wake me. Mom's asleep and I didn't want to wake her. And don't call me old man."

"It's a term of endearment. You are the older brother after all."

"Yeah, Parker, it sounds pretty endearing. Kind of like when I used to call you Shadow because you were always following me around."

"Okay, let's not start that. Old man is off limits."

"How's Karlie?"

"She and the girls are fine. Packing for a horse trip as we speak. Stunt riding I think."

"You're not going?"

"Nah, I got a pretty contentious city council meeting tomorrow. Folks in town expect the mayor to keep council in line."

"Then, you're really not coming here either?"

"Why would I come there? Mom sent word she was fine. She is fine, isn't she?"

"Yeah…" Frank paused. "Her injuries will heal."

"Then why do you sound like I should be on the first plane?"

"Dad…"

"Hold on!" Parker stopped him short. "If you're about to say I should come there because someone killed that man I have to call my father you can forget it right now."

"He is dead…"

"He's been dead a long time, Frank. Since I left the last time he took his belt to me."

"He…"

"Frank, if you say you need me there I'll come. I'll come for you or for Mom or Calleigh or Lanie, but I won't come for him."

"He was your father…"

"He wasn't my father, he shouldn't have been anyone's father. He was a dictator and we were unlucky enough to be in his house. I don't think you've forgotten what that was like."

"Alright! Forget I said anything."

"Okay…" Parker paused. Hopefully his brother could let this go. "Just remember…if you need me I'll be there."

"I'm okay."

"If you're sure…" Parker waited for Frank to speak. "But if you find out you're… not… later, I'll be on the first plane."

Frank murmured a response, not sure he could trust his voice.

"Hey…" Parker sought to change the subject. "Me, Karlie and the girls are coming down to Florida in a few months. Maybe we can stop in Charleston to visit for a few days on the way. We haven't seen little Miss Molly in forever."

Frank relaxed. "She's talking up a storm. And we took her to the zoo and the monkey waved at her."

"The monkey waved at her…really?"

"Really…the zoo keeper had been trying to teach him and Molly was the first one he waved at."

"That settles it…we'll stop by. I've got to see that monkey."

"If I take you to the zoo they might keep you."

"Hey…" Parker hesitated. "I gotta go. Karlie is calling me to load the horses. We'll let you know when we're coming."

"Sounds good."

"Take care, old man."

"You, too, Shadow." And Frank hung up the phone.

Parker hurried through the kitchen and out the door to the back terrace. Jogging the short distance to the corral gate he tossed a bridle over the head of the chestnut horse and began leading him to the horse trailer.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Frank."

"Oh…" Karlie continued reviewing the items in the tack box in the back of the truck.

"I know you don't want me talking to him."

Karlie raised up and turned to her husband. "I have nothing against you talking to your brother and you know that! I like Frank a lot. What I don't like is how you feel about yourself after you talk to your family."

"You mean when it reminds me that I betrayed my brother and sisters."

"Betrayed? See that's what I mean. You didn't betray anyone. YOU LEFT HOME!"

"You mean when I ran… smells like betrayal to me!"

"Your words, not mine."

"I left my father's house and my brother stayed to protect my little sister who was still unlucky enough to be at home."

Karlie approached and took both his hands. "You left to protect yourself. Nobody holds that against you…except you."

"You sure Frank doesn't hold it against me?" Parker shook his head. "I don't know…I might hold it against him if he left me and Lanie to face my father alone."

"Frank doesn't blame you and neither does Lanie. You were all victims of such senseless violence. Senseless violence from a man who knew better." Karlie rubbed his arm. "And your family has certainly seen its share of violence…your childhood, then what happened to Calleigh, Jeremy being killed in action and now your father being shot. Let's not let that violence take anymore from you…from us… It's time we end the violence and focus on what's most important…our family."

Parker blew out a breath. "Frank thinks I should come, I know he does. Come say goodbye to a man I said goodbye to a long time ago."

Karlie raised her eyebrows. "Frank is a lot like your father."

Parker looked up sharply. "Frank is nothing like my father! I've never seen him even consider raising his hand to anyone in anger!"

"That's not what I meant." Karlie explained. "Your father had a strong sense of duty and honor. Things were black and white and he did what people expected of him. I see those same qualities in Frank. Your father passed on his best to his older son."

"How can my brother care that a man who made us weak in the knees to be in his presence is dead?"

"It's the right thing for Frank. Doesn't make it the right thing for you."

"I'm just glad he can't hurt any of us anymore." Parker headed back to the corral for the black horse.

Molly clutched the book, trying to bring it closer to her. "Butterfly."

"Very good, Molly." Anna smiled at her granddaughter. "And this one?"

"Doggie."

"What about this one?"

"Kitty."

"You really know your animals. What about the white and black one?"

"Zebra." Molly pointed to the tiger on the next page. "He's at the zoo!"

Frank agreed. "Yes, he was. Tell Mamaw what else you saw at the zoo."

"We saw the monkey!"

"And what did the monkey do?" Frank smiled.

"Waved at me!" Molly waved her hand.

"He waved at you?" Anna looked surprised.

"Yes, he did." Frank confirmed it. "The zoo keeper said they have been training him to do that and Molly was the first one he actually waved at."

"How lucky you are." Anna tickled Molly.

At that moment Denise came through the door from work. She looked surprised at Molly. "What are you doing up?"

"I tell Mamaw about the monkey at the zoo."

Denise reached out her hand to Molly. "Okay, you'll have plenty of time to spend with Mamaw. Time for bed."

Molly jumped down from the couch and grabbed Anna's hand. "Read to me, Mamaw."

"Okay, you get your nightgown on and I'll read you one story, you choose."

"I know which one." Molly went to her bookshelf, retrieved a book and went running back to Anna to hand her a book.

Anna's breath caught when she read the title, Clifford, the Big Red Dog. She smiled softly. "Molly, do you know how many times I read your Daddy this book?"

Molly nodded and pointed to the book. "Daddy's book."

Anna looked up at her son. "This is the book I read to you from?"

Frank nodded.

Anna opened the book quickly, distracting herself from tears. "Molly, I'll meet you in your bedroom."

Molly skipped down the hall followed by Denise. It only took a few minutes to get her ready for bed. And after Anna had read only a few pages, she looked down and her granddaughter was already fast asleep. "Just like her Daddy," Anna said.

Both women tiptoed quietly out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"Why don't you relax. I'll get dinner on the table." Denise headed to the refrigerator.

"Denise…" Anna called to her. "Could we take a little time first? I…promised Frank we could… remember his father."

Denise came to sit next to Frank. She knew this would be hard for her husband. If they got it over before dinner maybe he would eat.

Anna focused on her older son. "When I was on my way here from Paris…I went over in my head what I could tell you. I discovered it's not very much. I know you have a lot of questions and I also know you understand why I can't answer them."

Frank nodded. "Other people could be put in danger."

"Those who don't know will assume your father's gone underground."

"We don't have to say anymore." Frank started to get up.

Anna caught his arm. "You may not have more to say, but I do." She waited until Frank relaxed. "It's hard for me that you're the only one here. I would so much like to say it to all of them, too, but I realize that may never be possible. Your brother and sisters wouldn't care to hear it. For them it's probably too little too late. And I know that frustrates you. To you it's black and white, your father dies and you honor his memory, no matter what pain and unpleasantness that comes with. I want you to know that means a lot to me. I fear I'd be all alone if it weren't for you and Denise and Molly. Sure the rest of them are respectful to my face, but I know that just below the surface they hold me responsible, too. I didn't do what a mother should. I let my children down and nothing can make up for that now."

"Mom…"

"No…" Anna shook her head. "I cannot bear for you to tell me that my lack of mothering hasn't reached into your life."

"We got by."

"I should have been there. I should have been the one to hold you in my arms and keep you safe."

Frank met eyes with his mother.

Anna shook her head for him to let her speak. "I know your Daddy hit you an awful lot, most it you didn't deserve. And I'm not going to try to make excuses for why I didn't stop him. I'd like to be able to say that your father didn't know any better, that he had been hit himself and that had caused him to lash out at his children, but that is simply not true. I can tell you that your Daddy thought he was doing what was best for you. He thought he was teaching you right from wrong and how to be responsible and how to be honest and self sufficient. And don't you ever doubt that he loved you."

Denise sat very still, rage building inside her. She was pretty certain Frank's father was guilty of child abuse, that when he hit his children it was more than just spanking. And she was listening to a woman who had witnessed it, and not tried to stop it, try to justify it as responsible parenting. But her love for her husband gave her the strength to stay quiet. A big scene was not what Frank needed. His father was gone. He finally had his mother at his house all to himself. Confronting her and accusing her of allowing violence to shape her children's lives would serve no purpose except to upset Frank. It was over and buried so deep in Frank's psyche that it had only affected him. It had not spilled into the lives of his own wife and his children. Denise knew Frank had never hit Jeremy, not even a spanking, and that he would never hit Molly. She had known that even before she saw his reaction when he had learned Jeremy was hitting her.

"It's over and done with."

Denise was jarred out of her thoughts by Frank's announcement and his departure from the couch.

Anna stood and started to go to her son, but knew he needed space, which is what he had had his entire life. "If you can't cry for your Daddy you cry for yourself." With those words she went to her bedroom.

"Dee."

Denise put down her spoon, turned around and smiled softly at Frank who stood behind her, a lot tired and more than a little emotional. "Honey." She put her arms around him, but kept eye contact with him. She so rarely got the opportunity to comfort him, this was her chance to take care of him like he always took care of her.

"Thank you."

Denise tilted her head. "For what?"

"Treating my Mom so good."

"I love your mom. She's been good to me."

"I asked her to stay with us for awhile."

"I hope she will. She needs time to recover and you need her here. And I want her to be close with Molly."

"I think she'll stay." Frank managed a smile. He was so pleased at getting to spend some quality time with his mother. There was so much more he wanted to tell her

.

"Oh…hang on…" Denise turned sharply when she heard something sizzling behind her. She quickly grabbed the spoon and stirred their food. "Claudia Joy sent this over. It's orange chicken with rice and vegetables because she knows you like that and she also made that Pineapple Pie from the FRG family picnic."

Frank accepted the bite of chicken that Denise offered. "That was nice of her. I'll call her. And maybe after Mom's feeling a little better we could have General Holden and Claudia Joy over for dinner. I would like for them to meet my parents…my…my mother…" He attempted to recover from his stumble.

"That sounds perfect. I can cook something really special." Denise spooned more sauce over the chicken. "Will you get out plates for me."

Frank turned, creating the illusion that he was quickly doing what Denise had asked, but not quick enough that she missed the tears well in his eyes.

"Honey…" Denise slid her arms around him, bringing him back to face her and pulling his head to her shoulder.

Frank's arms went around her, holding tight. "Dee…" His voice was a squeak.

"I know, baby…it's okay…I know you miss him…"

"I haven't seen him…I should have tried…" He couldn't finish.

"Frank, he was your Daddy…of course you're going to miss him. Listen to me, you loved him and he loved you, that does not change no matter how long you go without seeing someone."

"Of course it doesn't change."

Frank and Denise looked to where Anna had come up close to them.

"Denise is right, Frank. No matter what the past was like, your Daddy loved you and he was so proud of you."

"That's what he said last time I saw him."

Anna frowned. "When did you see your Daddy?"

Frank hesitated.

"Honey?" Denise prompted Frank to tell them.

"I saw him…the day of Jeremy's funeral." Frank turned to Denise apologetically. "I'm sorry!" He shook his head. "He told me not to tell anyone."

Denise smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. I'm glad your Dad was there for you."

"Your Dad was here then? Where?" Anna wanted details.

Frank decided to tell them everything. "After we went to the cemetery they had lunch for us in the church fellowship hall. Right after we got there Denise started worrying about the big picture of Jeremy that we had at the graveside." He looked to Denise.

Denise nodded. "I was worried something would happen to it so I asked Frank to go back and get it."

Frank continued. "When I got back to the cemetery…they had already put …put Jeremy's coffin…in the ground." Frank still had trouble verbalizing what had happened to his son. "I walked up and Dad was just standing there…standing there staring at the picture."

Anna sighed. "He said he had to be in Washington for the day."

"Dad was startled to see me. He said I couldn't tell anyone he had been there."

"He took a big risk. That could have blown what we were working on." Anna sighed heavily. "And it could have gotten you and him killed."

"He said he had to come. He said he was so proud of Jeremy and that even though he barely knew him…" Frank paused to catch his breath. "He said he had to honor the sacrifice his grandson made for his country."

Anna put her arm around Frank. "I know your Daddy was glad he could be there with you, too. Even though he didn't express himself very well he wanted to help you through the worst day of your life."

"He said he didn't know how his boy and his grandson turned out so well because he was such a poor father."

"I told him it's not always about what you say it's about teaching by example." Frank had never voiced this before. "I'm glad he was adamant that I join the army. I saw his devotion to his country and I've tried to make my career do it justice."

Denise watched Frank and couldn't help but smile. He was oblivious to everything else in the world except telling his mother whatever was on his mind. One thought would start before the previous one had even finished. He wanted his mom to know everything about their lives, to share all their hopes and dreams and to give advice on all their questions and problems. This filled Denise's heart with joy. Frank had spent his life doing what was expected and demanded of him. This was a moment he could call his own.

Anna was trying to keep everything straight. This was her chance. She was with one of her children and could begin to make up for what she had missed. And she was certainly seeing a new side of her older son. He had always been her quiet child even as a toddler and a young boy. He had taken everything so seriously and didn't try to demand her attention like she had heard other children do. Now it was like years of built up need for her attention had him trying to tell her everything at once. This was what she let herself believe, that Frank wanted her to know all about himself. She didn't even let the truth creep in, that he might be afraid that she would disappear before he told her half of what a mother should know.

Even Molly was looking at her father rather quizzically. He had probably said more words since they sat down than she had heard him say since she was born.

After listening to Frank ramble for ten minutes Denise leaned in and softly put her hand on his shoulder. "Honey, why don't you take a breath and let your mom eat before her food gets cold. She's going to be with us for awhile. You'll have plenty of time to tell her everything you want."

Looking slightly embarrassed Frank busied himself cutting his chicken. Denise was right. His mom was there. There would be plenty of time.

After dinner they moved to the living room to have peach pie. Anna ate another bite. "This is delicious, Denise."

"Thank you. I've had a lot of practice. When I was pregnant with Molly I craved peach pie. I know Frank was so sick of it."

"Don't let my son fool you. He is a creature of habit when it comes to food. When he was a little boy he used to want grilled cheese everyday."

Denise smiled. "He still likes it. And peanut butter on toast with bacon."

"I had forgotten that one; how could I forget that." Anna smiled, but it dissolved into a sigh. She set her pie plate on the table and reached for one of Frank's hands and one of Denise's. "I need you two to be careful. Do you understand me?"

"What…" Frank started a question, but stopped at the sharp shake of Anna's head.

"You know better than to ask me anything. Just don't take any unnecessary risks." Anna squeezed their hands. Then, she reached for a manila envelope leaning against the couch and placed it in Frank's hands. "These are my important papers. I want you to hang on to them for me. Your father and I set up trust accounts for all our grandchildren. And for Jeremy…" Anna paused. "Once he told me that what he liked about his time in Afghanistan was teaching the local kids about soccer…I had soccer equipment shipped to Afghanistan and distributed…he will live on there…"

"Mom, thank…you…" Frank found it difficult to speak.

"I know, baby…" Anna stood. "Now I'm going to lie down. My arm is a little uncomfortable. Denise, honey, I would appreciate it if you would bring me some Ibuprofen."

Denise snapped out of the paralyzing fear that had gripped her heart. "Of course and I'll check your incision if you want, make sure it's not getting infected."

Anna nodded.

Denise burst unceremoniously through the door. "Michael!"

Michael and the assorted military brass looked up confused and slightly alarmed.

"Denise?" Michael stood behind his desk.

Denise paused, uncomfortable with all the attention on her. "I need to talk to you." She glanced toward Joan and several majors. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Michael relaxed. This sounded more like the Denise Sherwood he knew. He looked to the other people assembled in the room. "Could you give us a moment, please." He stood silently while the room emptied. Then he came around his desk and leaned against it. He motioned to a chair for Denise to sit.

Denise remained standing. "Michael, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"His mother!"

"I don't understand, Denise." Michael was uneasy. His conversation with General of the Army Rameriz went through his mind. It was doing that a lot. He had been warned not to become involved with this with the Sherwood family. But here was one of his friends, obviously needing help. What was he to do?

"They want her dead, Michael, don't they? They shot her husband in the head in a crowded café. She was supposed to be dead, too! Only she's not!"

"Denise, we don't know what this is about. We shouldn't be discussing this."

"Shouldn't be discussing this?" Denise flew angry. "I don't care about the army! I don't care about their secrets! I don't care what his parents are mixed up in! I only care about my family!"

"Denise, it's not that simple."

"It is that simple! The situation is army. It's your responsibility to make sure it's dealt with."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Is this simple enough for you?" Denise stepped until she was in Michael's face. It was totally out of her character, but she had never been in a situation like this. Her family's very survival had never been at stake. "You can answer my question! Are they going to come after her? In my home? With my family there?"

Michael leaned forward and put out his hand. "Denise, they won't come after her, not on base with security all around."

"And what about her family? She already warned us to be careful! Are they going to come after her son? Her granddaughter?"

Michael paused and sighed, giving Denise a look that clearly conveyed anything was possible.

"Mommy!" Molly wailed plowing through the door.

"Molly?" Denise was on her feet, flinging the couch pillow, her heart pounding in her throat. She flew to her daughter. "Baby, are you hurt? What's wrong?" She knelt in front of Molly and searched for any sign of injury.

Molly continued to sob, her face turning red. "Daddy…"

When Denise realized Molly wasn't hurt a new horror struck her. "Molly, where's Daddy…is Daddy with you?"

Molly sobbed harder. "Daddy…"

Denise looked frantically to Claudia Joy for help. "Where's Frank? Tell me they don't have him." She had said too much in front of Claudia Joy, but at that moment she couldn't have cared less.

Claudia Joy didn't ask. She was used to army secrets. "Denise, I'm sure there's another explanation. Frank is safe…"

"Daddy…mad…" Molly sucked in a breath.

Denise almost fainted with relief. She took Molly by the shoulders. "Daddy's mad? Daddy's mad at you?" Her voice shook.

Molly nodded over and over, still crying.

"Okay…shhh, stop crying…" She brushed Molly's hair out of her face. "Stop crying…and tell me what happened."

"I wanted to give you a flower." Molly sniffled.

Denise frowned, confused. "You wanted to give me a flower…and Daddy got mad?"

Molly looked down. "I picked you a flower." She held up a beautiful orange orchid.

Denise didn't look happy. "Molly, did you pick that in the Davenbeck's yard?"

"I'm sorry, Mommy…"

"Ruth Davenbeck?" Claudia Joy grinned. "That's one of her prized orchids?"

"This isn't funny, Claudia Joy…" Denise looked up at her and tried to keep from laughing herself.

"I know it's not." Claudia Joy held her lips together. "It's just I have listened to Ruth go on and on about those flowers for hours. She corners me every time I go to the Office of Protocol."

"Molly…" Denise looked back to her daughter. "Did anyone besides Daddy see you pick that flower?"

"That lady was on the front porch."

Denise gasped. "No….oh….what did she say?"

"She said Daddy should pay more attention."

Denise grimaced. "I bet that went over well with your Daddy."

"He told her sorry…"

"And what did she say?"

"She said sorry didn't cut it…"

Denise frowned. "I'd like to…"

"Denise!" Thankful Claudia Joy cut her off.

Denise took a deep breath. "Okay…dry your eyes, sweet pea…it's okay, you didn't know." She got a tissue and wiped Molly's face. "Mommy loves the flower, just ask next time before you pick it."

Molly nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

"Claudia Joy…can you watch Molly for a few minutes. I want to check on Frank."

"Of course…" Claudia Joy motioned for Molly. "Let's put that flower in some water; it would be a shame to waste it."

Denise went outside where she spotted Frank almost immediately squatted down at the edge of the garage twisting a wrench around an engine bolt of his motorcycle. Several twists later the wrench slipped from the bolt, sending Frank's hand skimming across the motor. Swearing, Frank threw the wrench to the ground and stood up, contemplating shoving the bike over. "Don't do it; you'll regret it later."

Frank looked over his shoulder at Denise. "Stupid thing idles too slow no matter what I try."

"I know it's frustrating." Denise moved beside him and took his hand, looking over the skinned place across his thumb and palm.

"Is Molly okay? I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"You're right, you probably shouldn't have yelled, but Molly needs to learn to ask before she does something. Was Ruth really mad?" Denise hoped Frank had let Ruth's harsh words roll off his back. He didn't need anything else stressful right now.

"She's a mean old witch!"

Denise didn't suppress a laugh at hearing her husband use the phrase Jeremy had used to describe his 2nd grade Sunday School teacher when he had gotten angry with her. She and Frank had joked about it for years.

"Molly just wanted to bring you a flower."

Denise raised her eyebrows at the realization that where Frank was concerned Molly could do pretty much anything she wanted. "It's okay to tell her no, you know that, right?"

Frank's mood suddenly darkened. "My father was good at it. No, you're not going to have a night light! No, you can't have a dog! No, you're not going to escape…" He stiffened and froze.

"Frank?" Denise wanted to bring Frank out of his thoughts, both for him and because she didn't think she could bear what he might say next.

"I should go see Molly. I shouldn't have yelled at her." He took off for the house.

Denise watched her husband go. What could she do for him? He should have had intervention so many years earlier. It might have helped him forget.

Waking at the vibrating of her phone, Anna looked at the number before swiping the screen. "I've been expecting your call." She glanced at the space under her bedroom door for any signs that anyone else was awake, but the hall remained dark.

General of the Army Martin Ramirez shifted the photographs to his other hand. "And I've been expecting yours."

"You have no cause to worry. The time has not passed yet."

Rameriz relaxed a little. "You leave the worry up to me. I enjoy hearing from you."

A small smile touched Anna's lips. "As I said you have no cause to worry. I have this under control."

"Is your son under control?" Ramirez tried to be the picture of nonchalance.

Anna's mood changed. "My son is none of your concern."

"We allowed you to go there to make sure he understands the gravity of what's going on. You are to be sure of his noninvolvement and silence."

"You allowed me to come here?"

Ramirez thought of defending himself. "I…"

Anna cut him off. "My husband was in the military; I am not. You don't tell me what to do."

"If your family jeopardizes this mission then it is my concern."

"My son knows the drill. He knows what I do. He knows that no questions are permitted."

Ramirez leaned forward to adjust the paperweight on his desk. "Then we can proceed with the current directive."

"I remember the directive."

"Nothing has changed?"

Anna's voice developed a harder edge. "Something has most definitely changed. Someone on a motorcycle executed my husband with an Uzi. You can be sure I plan to get close to that person."

"We're gathering intelligence on who is responsible."

Anna's voice quieted. "When you find them…the next flight they're on getting off at an undisclosed location, I want to be on that plane and get off at that location with them."

Rameriz smiled. "I love it when you make threats, my dear."

"You're a strange man, Marty."

"First things first. Are we ready to proceed with the current directive?"

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to proceed."

"The timetable must be observed."

Anna was through explaining herself. "Put down the pictures you've had taken of my family and pay attention. I remember the directive and the time table." The iciness in her voice made Ramirez squirm in his seat. "My children are saying goodbye to their father. You remember that."

"I got it." Rameriz hung up the phone before leaning back in his seat, staring at the photos, one of Frank outside his mother's hospital room and one of Molly and Denise outside the daycare center.

Denise quietly closed the door to Molly's room and was starting back to her own bedroom when she saw the dim light in the living room. She knew it wasn't Frank, as she had left him in so deep a sleep that he had not moved in hours. Going down the hall she found her mother-in-law sitting on the couch, a full glass of Scotch in her hand.

"Anna…can't sleep?" Denise moved to the chair adjacent to her.

"My shoulder's burning tonight. I took one of the pills they gave me." Wincing as she raised the glass, she took a swallow of the smooth liquid.

The nurse in Denise couldn't resist. "You shouldn't drink alcohol with pain killers."

"That's what they tell me." Anna took a larger drink. "I tend to just ignore them."

"I know this is a rough time for you." Denise stabbed in the dark. She liked her mother-in-law most of the time, but had had little opportunity to get to know her or to become her confidant.

"I'm just sitting here wondering how I could be so irresponsible with my children."

Denise froze. Just hours earlier she had been furious that this woman had seemed to take an almost casual attitude toward child abuse. Could she comfort her and tell her that she was a good mother?

"Don't worry." Anna drew her attention. "I'm not asking for your sympathy or your approval and I certainly don't need you telling me I'm a good mother."

"How did you…"

"I saw your face when I was talking to Frank about his Daddy."

Denise didn't try to deny her feelings. "That was hard to hear."

"It was hard for me to say."

Denise nodded.

Anna was ready for more revelation. "When Frank was ten days old I left him with his sister for two weeks while I went across the world for something they thought was important."

Denise knew Frank's older sister well. "I'm sure Frank was fine. Calleigh always took the best care of him."

"Denise, Calleigh was fifteen years old. What could have been so important that I left my newborn with my fifteen-year-old? She'd never looked after a baby before and she had to miss school. But we were good; no one was the wiser. One of our people produced a doctor's excuse for her."

Denise didn't pause before her response. As much as she hated the stress and danger that appeared to be Frank's childhood she knew that she would never fully understand what The United States had gained because of what his family had given up. "It was important. There's never been a question of importance. You and your husband did things for this country that others simply weren't capable of."

"And I let the most important people in the world to me suffer because of it."

"Everything turned out okay."

"Did it?" Anna shook her head. "How about how hard I let my children's father be on them? Was that okay? Is it okay that they're traumatized by the very memories of his discipline? Wasn't I supposed to protect them?"

"I'm sure you took care of them the best you could."

"Took care of them? Their father and I were gone for weeks at a time. And they didn't know where we were. Parker broke his arm at football practice. He had his cast for two weeks before I knew. Lanie got the lead in the school play and I missed every performance. Calleigh was critically injured and I wasn't there! And Frank lost his son and I stayed away! Need I go on? Because I can! I can list all the moments I wasn't a mother, but I have a hard time telling you when I was."

"You are Frank's mother. He loves you."

"My husband is dead and we weren't parents. It took death to make me acknowledge that. And we can't go back and change it, no matter how bad we want to. And I want to. And you may not believe it, but Colin wanted that more than anything." She drained her glass. "We have no pictures. Did you know that, Denise? I don't have a single photo of me with my babies, because it was too dangerous. If a picture would have fallen into the wrong hands…"

"Anna, we all have regrets. You can't do this to yourself. Frank needs you in the here and the now. He doesn't want to relive the past."

"He's the only one. Most of them don't even care that their father's dead. They wouldn't even come here."

"Frank cares."

"And that's what scares me the most. I don't want his feelings to be based on his sense of duty."

"If you can't see how much Frank loves you, then, that's the worst mistake of all."

Anna teared up. "He does love me…"

"I hope you'll be staying with us for a long time. Frank needs you now."

"I'll stay as long as I can."

"Try to get some rest."

Anna nodded and poured herself another glass of Scotch as Denise made her way to her bedroom.

"Mamaw?"

Anna sat up straight and quickly wiped at her eyes. She forced herself to put on a smile. "What are you doing up so early, little girl?"

"TV…Daddy and I watch cartoons."

"At 5:00 a.m.? You have your Daddy trained well."

"My Daddy said to get up at 9:00. He doesn't have to go to his office today."

"That sounds more like your Daddy."

"Mamaw?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Why were you crying?"

Anna sighed and picked Molly up in her lap. "I was crying because I'm very sad."

"Why are you sad?"

Anna looked down at her granddaughter, a granddaughter that her husband would never know. "I…lost…" She didn't know if she could do this. "I lost someone I love very much." She didn't want to scare Molly by telling her people could die.

"I don't want you to be sad."

"You know what makes me feel better." Anna hugged Molly close. "Being here with you and your Mommy and Daddy."

"Mommy said that you are my Daddy's Mommy."

"That's right, your Daddy is my little boy."

"My Daddy's not a little boy."

"He used to be a little boy. He was your size once and I used to hold him on my lap just like I'm holding you and I used to read to him and I used to bake cookies for him and I used to give him kisses…" She kissed Molly on the head.

"Did you watch cartoons with my Daddy?"

"Yes, I did. Your Daddy used to love Scooby Doo."

"Daddy and I watch Scooby Doo!"

Anna yawned in spite of herself. "Aren't you tired, little girl?"

"I have to stay awake and wait for Daddy to watch cartoons."

"It's going to be hours until your Daddy gets up. Why don't you and I lay down."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can."

Molly nodded her head and slipped out of Anna's arms. She started to lay down. "Mamaw, did you know my brother?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, honey."

"My Mommy and Daddy lost him. It makes them sad."

"I know it does." And with that Molly and Anna fell asleep on the couch.

Frank ran up the road toward his driveway. He had gotten his distance run in. It was the only work related thing he had planned for today. He had surprised General Holden and Denise and signed up for a vacation day. The worst was over- the remembrance of his father. Today he would spend with his mother. They would be normal.

Frank skidded to a stop and frowned at the car he didn't recognize in his driveway and appeared at the side of the car just as the woman was getting in. "Mom?"

Anna released the breath she was holding. There was no way to pull out of the driveway now, pretending that she didn't realize he was there. She spoke to the man at the wheel of the car. "Give me a minute."

"You're…leaving?" It was a slow question.

Anna nodded; she owed him honesty. "I was going to sneak off…like I did when you were a little boy and I couldn't bear to leave you."

Frank nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm going to miss out on our plans for today."

"I'm not going to see you for awhile." It sounded like a question, but Frank knew the truth.

"I have business to attend."

"Daddy?"

A slight crack of emotion momentarily appeared on Anna's face before she spoke. "I will make sure your Daddy is remembered. He won't die in vain and those who killed him certainly won't get away."

"Mom, please don't…"

"I'll stay safe, you know that, right?" She ran her hand through the front of his hair.

Frank nodded.

"Someday I'm going to call for you, for you and Denise and Molly to join me on a trip and we'll have all the time in the world to spend together. And all the time for me to make up for all the time I've lost with you. But until then if you remember one thing I've ever told you, you remember I love you more than anything else in this world." She hugged Frank tightly.

"I love you too, Mom."

Anna kissed him before wordlessly getting into the car to be sped away.

Frank stood on the driveway for five minutes, watching the way the car had gone. In a perfect world the car would come back, but he knew all too well that a perfect world had never existed. Finally, he quietly entered the house and paused by the door when Denise turned from the stove. "Mom's gone."

Denise frowned and shook her head. "You must be mistaken, Frank. She's in the bedroom. I just asked her if she wanted waffles. We are going to top them with the fresh blueberries and real whipped cream. She said she'd help me make them." Denise hurried down the hall to the bedroom where Anna slept. She would show her husband; his mother was still there. His mother wanted to be with them most of all. Throwing open the door, her eyes searched the room, the perfectly made bed, what few personal possessions that had been on the dresser gone.

"Mamaw gone…" Molly came down the hall toward Denise.

Denise picked up her daughter. A horrific thought struck her. "Is your father really dead, Frank?" She didn't know what made her say it and she regretted the words while they were still coming out. Her anger at her mother-in-law could wound her husband even further.

"Of course, he's dead. Mom wouldn't…" Frank stopped speaking, meeting eyes with Denise. "She wouldn't. My father is dead. There is no way she would lie."

"Okay, honey…I know. She would never put you through that, no matter what." Denise put down Molly and started toward Frank, opening her arms. "I am so sorry. I know your Mom would be here with you…if she could."

Frank tensed and stepped back away from Denise's attempted embrace.

Denise stopped, wanting to give him space if that was what he needed. "What are we going to do? I could take the day off. You and me and Molly could spend it together, just us. Whatever you had planned for your Mom we would love to do it."

Frank shook his head. "No…it's okay."

"Honey…" Denise ached for a way to stop his pain. "Then, what do you want to do?"

Frank snapped, barely contained anger sliding across the surface. "Go back to living our lives, what we've always done! If I hurry I can make it to the morning briefing." He stormed passed her to their bedroom and slammed the door to get ready for another day's work.

Denise jumped when the door slammed and then, shivered. She wondered if she should grab up her daughter and her husband and get far, far away from there, somewhere where no one knew their names or could figure out what kind of game Frank's family was playing. Fighting back tears she picked up Molly and held her close. "Don't worry, baby; Mama would never leave you…Mama would never leave you…"

Complete


End file.
